


One Night To Forget.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, FTWD, Hair-pulling, Porn With Plot, Possessive Travis, Pure Smut, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, ZA, fear the walking dead, garage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liza Wakes up from a nightmare and finds comfort in Travis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night To Forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Part of my Travis and Liza series.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

"Help me!" 

"Help me!" 

The words were screamed loudly, breaking the still night. She could hear them, but she couldn't see them. 

"Help me!"

Liza stopped dead in the street, turning all around trying to judge which direction was the direction she needed to run toward. 

"Help me!"

The scream came again, as she ran toward the darkness, feeling the grasp of a hand around her ankle. Her body slamming into the pavement, as she turned around on her back. Her eyes wide, seeing the bloody hand clenched around her pant leg. Fingers gripping into her. Eyes cold, and lifeless. She saw the light fading from their eyes, her leg kicked violently trying to kick free.

"Let me go!"

Her words were loud, near panic as she kicked again harder. She saw the jerk of the body, and felt the hand grasping onto her. Liza kicked harder, sobbing as she felt she ripped toward the infected man and the sudden sharp pain radiating through her entire body. She screamed, and then silence fell throughout the streets once more.

A gasp escaped her mouth as Liza sat up in bed. Her hands running through her soft dark hair, she could feel her heart thundering in her breast. Her hand grasped the bed sheets, feeling she was here. She was _Here,_ safe, alive. She tossed the blanket back, as she swung one leg over the edge of the bed, and then the other. Feeling the soft carpet beneath her feet, and between her toes as she walked toward the closet. Grabbing a pair of jeans. Her hands pulling the strap on the tight black tank top up and over her shoulders, as she stepped into her flats. Leaving her hair hanging loose, as she hurried toward Chris's room.

She eased the door open, looking inside and seeing him fast asleep. Safe. A Shaky sigh escaped her, as she eased his bedroom back closed. She knew it was just a nightmare, nothing more, but, it felt so real. Liza could still feel the chill of those fingers grasped tightly into her flesh. She eased over toward the window in the living room. Staring across the street at Madison's House. She just needed to see Travis. To talk to him, and ease her fears away. They were always able to talk, always there for each other. Why should now have been any different? Slowly Liza eased toward the door, opening it and easing it shut behind herself.

She could feel the warm summers breeze against her face, gently dancing through her hair as she walked across the street. Her hand was shaking, as she knocked on the door softly. There was no answer, she knocked again, a bit louder this time, and waited. There was no answer still. Slowly, her hand reach out, trying the door knob and finding it unlocked. She knew how displeased Madison was with strangers in and out of her House. Knew from first hand experience. The House was dark, except for a few candles here and there, lighting the darkness. 

Liza eased forward as she closed the front door behind herself. Her eyes darted around, finding nothing, she stopped seeing the door slightly opened that lead into the Garage. She swallowed softly, easing forward, the lights from the street poured inside, lighting it enough she could see. See the car sitting there, and Travis in the back seat. Liza eased over to the back door, gently opening it, as she leaned down looking inside. Seeing the bottle of alcohol grasped in his hand, his eyes looked toward the door as it opened seeing her.

Their eyes meeting directly, as she saw the smile that rested on his face. 

"Hey,"

His words were a deep whisper as he spoke. She couldn't help but smile, feeling some of her fear from the dream easing looking into his eyes. Her hand gently brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hey,"

She smiled softly, for a moment, seeing him as he scooted over in the back seat giving her room to climb inside. His hand playfully patting the spot beside him, and causing her to softly laugh as she slipped inside beside him closing the car door behind herself. 

"What are you doing out here?"

She slipped her shoes off as she spoke, crossing her legs, as she turned sideways looking at him. She saw the trouble look behind his eyes, as he tipped the bottle upwards taking a sip.

"Travis,"

Her hand touched his arm gently. 

"Madison,"

Liza bit her bottom lip, looking at him for a moment.

"Is she okay?"

He nodded softly.

"Are the kids okay?"

He nodded once more in response. Silence settled between them for a moment, before Travis spoke once more.

"She said after all the time we've been here they should be doing more. We don't have phone lines, they give us three hours of power, said I should bring it up,"

His words paused as he took another sip from the bottle, with a heavy sigh. Liza moved closer to him, gently touching his arm, her hand gently running down and grasping his hand within her own. 

"Travis, she's just upset. Just forget about it, talk to me,"

He shook his head softly, as she saw the soft smile resting on his lips. 

"You always make me feel better Liza,"

His words were soft, as he spoke to her. 

"You've always been there when I need you Travis,"

Liza spoke softly, a gentle whisper more than actual words. His hand gently enclosed over her own, softly touching her. She could feel the shiver that ran down her spine feeling his warmth, those rough, strong hands she remembered so well. Slowly, she moved closer to him, her other hand, placing on top of his own. It seemed like they were leading another life now. Watching each other from across the way instead of being together. Liza was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed his eyes looking at her.

Her eyes looked at him, as he offered the bottle of alcohol. 

"Really shouldn't be doing this,"

Her hand slowly reach out grasping the bottle.

"Come on Liza, the rules have been changing all around us. We should try to forget, even if it's just for one night. We should just, do whatever we want to do like before,"

Liza grasped the bottle downing a few swallows and feeling the slight burn at the back of her throat. 

"Oh shit!"

Her words were coughed softly.

"It's been a while since I've had anything stronger than wine,"

He laughed softly, hearing her words as she took another sip passing the bottle back to Travis as he did the same. His eyes closed as he dropped his head back against the soft leather of the back seat. It hadn't taken them long to drink half the bottle, or to start feeling the effect of the alcohol. A happy hum filled Lizas mouth as she laughed. The two of them playfully pull on each other, and laughing. Her hand reach for the bottle as Travis held it up and out of her reach with a teasing smile.

"Oh Travis come on!"

Liza pushed herself up suddenly, swinging one leg over him, her knees gently resting beside his hips, as she reach up grabbing the bottle from his hand. Taking another sip as she did. Her eyes glanced down, seeing she was straddled on his lap. But she didn't move. Liza hands him the bottle as she leaned down, her arms gently wrapping around his neck. Travis tipped the bottle up with one hand, taking a few swallows, as the other touched her hip.

She felt warm all over, relaxed, and peaceful, her eyes closed for a moment, before she gazed down at him, her eyes meeting his own directly.

"This reminds me of that time, after we'd been going out for two weeks. We parked down by the beach after dark,"

She giggled softly, leaning closer to him. Liza knew this was wrong, he was her Ex Husband, he was with someone else now but, she couldn't stop herself. 

"Remember Travis?"

He nodded, moving his hand down, and grasping her ass firmly. 

"Remember what we did? Oh god I still cum thinking about feeling you inside me,"

She hadn't meant for that to slip out, she heard the bottle clattering to the floorboard, his hands grasping into her soft flesh beneath her clothes, as he yanked her to him.

"Cumming with me isn't as fun though is it Liza?"

His words were whispered against her lips, deep, heavy, and sending a shiver through her entire body. A soft gasp escaped her feeling his fingers gripping into her, pulling her closer, and closer, until their lips pressed to each other's. Her fingers grasped into his hair, feeling him right there, so close, she didn't want to feel the pain she'd been feeling seeing all those people die. Seeing how fast the everything had fallen apart. Travis was right, tonight was about living. Tomorrow, she could feel the guilt, the anger at herself for breaking her promise that this, couldn't happen.

Liza moaned softly into their kiss, their lips pressing to each others in a hunger. A raw animal like hunger. Liza pulled back from him suddenly, his forehead pressed to her own for a moment.

"Don't Liza, not tonight, stay,"

His hand gently moved up her body, fingers grasping the nape of her neck pulling her close to him.

"Just stay,"

Liza was silent for a moment, her fingertips slowly tracing over his jawline.

"Okay, I'll stay,"

Their lips pressed together in a kiss of passion, burning like the fire, she felt coursing through her veins. Liza pushed back from him, her eyes gazing down to meet his own directly. A smirk suddenly rested on her lips, one that was teasing, playful, just like when they were dating. She saw the smile on Travis's face, his eyes reflecting the same thing she was feeling inside herself. Want.

Her hand reach down, undoing her jeans, she felt Travis's hands slap her own away ripping jeans his arm hooking around her waist, lifting her, as the two of them pulled her jeans down her shapely legs. She could feel the hardness beneath his jeans through her panties. Liza knew, this, was her last chance to turn back. To say no and go Home. Sleep off the booze and try and forget this, but she couldn't. Her hands moved ripping his shirt open roughly. Fingers gently running down his chest, nails running over his chest, and down his stomach. Liza gasped, feeling his fingers grasping her panties, before he tore them off.

She'd never seen him like this before, so rough, but she couldn't deny she liked it. Some part of her needed this, to give in and forget about everything. She'd been the wife, the loving mother, the caring nurse, the ex, but tonight, she didn't have to be anything but Liza. Just feel. Her hands grasped his belt, feeling his hands roaming over her body, pushing beneath her tank top, and grasping her breasts, his belt came undone with a loud clanking sound. Before her fingers reach for his zipper, feeling his lips kissing alongside her neck, and the tops of her breasts barely more than a breath away from his mouth.

She didn't waste time, there was no teasing, no touching, her hips lifted, as she lowered herself down feeling his every hard, throbbing inch pushing deep inside her wet, snug depths. Liza cried out suddenly feeling his cock inside her, every time they'd made love, every time they'd fucked, their honeymoon, came flooding back. His deep groan of pleasure filling the silence, as they clung to each other.

Her hips rocked against him, feeling his every thrust beneath her. Hips rolling, and forcing his cock deeper, and deeper every time he moved forward. Her hands grasped the back seat, nails gripped tightly into the soft leather, as she rocked her hips faster, and faster, feeling his cock moving within her, filling her, stretching her around him, like he used to do. 

"Travis,"

His name escaped her in a whisper, her pussy clenched around him, hungry, and needing more. His hips thrust upwards beneath her. His fingers pulling down her tank top, causing a cry of pleasure to erupt from her, feeling his warm, wet, tongue teasing and swiping over her breast. Lips sucking, and biting into the tender flesh. His every thrust becoming harder, faster, the two of them together in perfect rhythm. All the stress, all the anger, seeming to reflect in their movements against each other. His hands grasped into her, moving them until her back was pressed against the back seat, her legs wrapped around his waist. 

Eyes staring directly into his own. Her breasts bare, and exposed, nipples standing hard and painfully erected as she ran her tongue over her lips.

"Fuck me Travis,"

Her hips thrust against him, causing a deep groan to rumble in his throat for a moment. 

"I've never seen anything as fucking sexy as the way you look right now,"

His words were deep, low, sounding like a deep whisper, a loud moan escaped her mouth feeling him thrust roughly against her driving his cock deeper, within her. Her hands grasped his shoulders, eyes staring up into his own, feeling his hips pounding against her. His hands roughly grasping her hips, and holding her in place. 

"Travis, Travis, Travis,"

His name escaped her over and over again in between moans and pants of pleasure. Her nails gripped into him, feeling his thrusts becoming harder, wilder, fucking her a way he'd never done before. Her breasts bounced softly against his chest as he leaned down. Lips pressing to her own, tongues dancing together in a passionate kiss her moans grew louder, and louder filling their kiss, his groans of pleasure sounder sexier than anything she'd ever heard. They came together, her release gushing out of her, the scream of pleasure muffled slightly by his lips hungrily pressed against her own. His cum filling her, they were panting, holding each other. Their lips pressing together in short, soft kisses before she pulled away. 

"I have to go Travis,"

His hands gripped into her holding onto her.

"Don't go, just stay here with me, I Want you. I need you Liza,"

Her eyes closed hearing his words, but she knew, she had to leave. Liza pulled away from him. Travis moved beside her, as Liza slid across the seat, her hands grabbing her jeans as she pushed the car door open.

"I shouldn't have come here,"

She stepped into the garage, stepping into her jeans as she worked them up her legs and over her hips.

"Liza, wait,"

Travis climbed out of the car closing his pants, while she fixed her clothes. Her glossy locks mussed, and hanging loosely. His hand touched her shoulder, as she pulled away.

"Travis don't, I made a mistake coming here, I-I'm so sorry,"

She felt regret for what they'd done, knowing if Madison ever found out, how much it would hurt her. She felt Travis wrapping around her, his lips gently kissing her neck, her hands pushed away as she hurried into the House.

"Liza!"

Her steps were hurried, moving quickly back toward her House across the street.

"Liza wait!"

She didn't stop, Liza knew she couldn't. His hand grasped her arm, yanking her around.

"Liza, just talk to me,"

Slowly, her eyes looked down to the ground, feeling the tears welling within them.

"I shouldn't have come Travis. I betrayed Madison, I hurt you,"

"Hey, shh, you didn't hurt me,"

"I did!"

Her voice was louder as she spoke.

"If she finds out, I don't want to break her heart Travis. I don't want to be the other woman, I can't do this. It was fun, but I can never do this again. What we had is over, it needs to stay that way,"

His eyes looked at her, staring, watching her before she felt his fingers gripping tighter to her arm. She could feel her heart thundering in her breast, feeling his body pressing tighter against her own her body sandwiched between the front door and him. His lips pressed to her own suddenly, rougher than before, before he pulled away. His hand letting go of her arm, as she felt him ripping her jeans open, ripping them down, she cried out suddenly feeling her body being spun around roughly. Until her cheek rested against the door. 

Liza gasped loudly, hearing his pants unzipping again.

"Travis, stop it, we can't, No!"

A loud moan escaped her feeling him thrust inside her roughly. His hand grasping her hair, in a tight fistful. His hips suddenly pounding into her, slapping against her shapely ass. Liza moaned out, louder this time, her hands grasping to the door fighting to keep herself upright. She could feel Travis leaning closer, his hips thrusting into her perfectly, sending pleasure coursing through her. 

"You'll always be mine Liza, Always,"

His words were growled against her ear, causing her pussy to twitch around his cock.

"I love you Travis,"

Her words were moaned out, loud, uncaring who heard them. Liza cried out loudly, feeling her release ripping through her, her breath panted, and heavy she felt him thrust into her before his loud groan filled her ears. Feeling his cum filling her, neither of them moved, just remained where they were. Slowly he pulled away. The two of them standing in silence, as they dressed.

"Liza,"

Her eyes gazed up at him suddenly.

"I love you,"

She smiled softly, hearing his words. Knowing he meant them, just like she did. Liza knew this, what had happened between them would change thing's but, she couldn't deny she'd enjoyed their night together. Laughing, kissing, holding each other tightly just they used to before all this. Before Madison.

"I love you too Travis,"


End file.
